Elves
Elves Overview: Elves are the 'ruling' intelligent species. They are similar to humans in appearance, but always have blue eyes, and especially old elves have pointed ears. Elves do not die of old age, though are not immortal. Many elves have special abilities that manifest around age 12-15, while others are talentless. All elves can levitate, regulate body temperature, hold their breath for extended periods of time, suppress hunger, see well in the dark, use telekinesis, and use 'outward channeling' to shatter objects, those these skills require training. Appearance: Elves can have any human height, hair color, hair texture, skin color, body shape, and facial feature proportions. Elves, however, ALWAYS have eyes in some shade of blue, ranging from near black navy to cobalt to sky blue to blue-tinted silver. Elves older than approximately two-thousand years will being to have pointed ears, the points accentuating with age. Elves are naturally more beautiful/handsome than humans, and lack any blemishes or genetic imperfections. Culture: Elves are a peaceable species, and are not able to process violence nor guilt. Elves are the peacemakers and rule-makers of the intelligent species, despite lack of internal defense. Elves also greatly prize beauty. While elves do not discriminate based on skin color or money, 'talentless' elves, multiple birth elves (twins, triplets, etc), and those either in or the product of a 'bad match' (a match not approved by the Matchmakers) are regularly looked down upon by others. Since elves rarely die, death is not understood and grieving is a foreign concept to them. Those grieving for a lost friend or relative are often considered strange and foolish. Elves have no king or queen, and are instead ruled by twelve Councillors. Abilities: Elves with abilities will manifest between ages 12-15, and no older. Elf specific skills: *Telekinesis - manipulating (ex - opening a door), lifting, or pushing (ex - splotching matches) physical objects with the mind. *Levitation - using the mind to float items (especially oneself) *Temperature regulating - using the mind to change one's body temperature *Breath holding - as it sounds, holding their breath for extending periods of time using mental energy *Night vision - elves can train themselves to see better in the dark *Hunger suppression - using the mind to repressing feelings of hunger *Outward channeling - using mental energy to shatter an object from within Special Abilities: Forbidden Abilities: *Teleportation - this is NOT a natural elf ability and as such cannot be given to characters Restricted Abilities: A user must have permission to create a character with a restricted ability. *Beguilers - beguilers are similar to memsers, but is carried out through speech and effects emotions. *Descryers - descryers can sense potential in others, although it is not always clear. *Enhancer - enhancers can strengthen the ability of another elf by touching them with an uncovered hand. *Inflictors - inflictors can use their own negative emotions to cause others both mental and physical pain, 'inflicting' pain on others. *Mesmers - mesmers can 'mesmerize' others into doing their bidding, and are heavily watched and regulated by the council. *Pyrokenisis - the ability to create and partly control fire. An elf with Pyrokenisis also cannot be burned by any fire but Everblaze. A pyrokinetic elf is forbidden to use their power as is branded talentless. *Shades with the ability to manipulate shadowflux - shades are free to make, however those with even minor control over shadowflux require permission. Free to make elven abilities: *Charger- the ability to create and maniuplate lightning/electricity. *Conjurers - conjurers can store items in the 'void' and access them as needed, and also move items from place to place with their minds (ex: bringing a book left in school to your home). *Empaths - empaths can sense the emotions of others when touching them. When enhanced, Empaths can also sync to and manipulate another's emotions. *Flashers- flashers maniuplate many kinds and colors of light to suit their needs *Fluctuators - fluctuators can modify the density of any object (ex: making it possible to walk through a wall) *Frosters- frosters use the ice particles in the air to freeze anything they like *Gusters- the ability to control the wind and air around them *Hydrokinetics- have a certain level of control over water *Phasers- can modify their own composition and density in order to pass through objects *Polyglots- the ability to speak any language they come in contact with *Psionipaths- able to create force fields of light that can only be broken by Shades *Shades (no shadowflux control) *Talentless - elves with no special ability *Technopaths- technopaths understand ''technology in a way, they can create gadgets and machines quickly and effectively. When enhanced, they comprehend technology rapidly *Telepaths- telepaths have the ability to read minds and transmit to others, they are ''r''estricted, ''however, to read minds without direct permission *Vanishers- they can become invisible at will and often blink in and out of sight involuntarily; some can even learn to be invisible to gnomes by keeping pollen off their skin *Vociferators- able to vocalize a wide range of sounds Category:Rules Category:Elves Category:Intelligent Species